An integrated laboratory data acquisition and processing system has been developed for LCP and LMB, NIADDK. The system is configured with satellites coupled through a local network to a host processor. At each satellite a dedicated microcomputer system performs data acquisition from and control over an instrument/experiment. Although acquired data files may be stored locally, they are normally transferred via the network to a host storage medium. The local network allows the host storage medium to appear as a "virtual" storage device to the satellites.